La Légende de Nrin - A toi 1000 ans dans le futur
by Suryce
Summary: Née avec un don à double-tranchant pour la Force, la jeune Padawan Nrin tente de trouver sa voie, sans savoir qu'elle va se retrouver impliquée dans le plus grand conflit de son époque et deviendra un témoin des événements qui changeront à jamais l'histoire de la Galaxie. [Mise à jour du 14/09 : corrigé l'absence de marquages entre les différentes parties du premier chapitre.]


**La Légende de Nrin**

**Chapitre 1 : Les Enfants de Cathar**

* * *

><p><em>A toi que j'ai attendu pendant un millénaire, si enfin tu entends ces mots, alors peut-être puis-je croire que la Force guide nos pas.<em>

_A toi qui a finalement trouvé notre tombe et notre héritage, as-tu encore la patience et l'empathie nécessaires pour écouter les digressions d'une vieille femme ?_

_A toi qui as semé la mort pour arriver jusqu'ici, es-tu encore capable d'écouter mon histoire ? Peux-tu toujours entendre les symboles par-delà la forme crue des mots, et tes yeux s'illuminent-ils encore à la vue de ton propre blason ? _

_Je n'ai nul désir à te condamner, surtout quand mes propres souliers sont tâchés du sang des miens, mais j'espère simplement que, comme moi, tu admires encore la beauté de cette Galaxie._

_Car l'histoire que je souhaite te conter est celle du plus bel enfant de la Galaxie._

* * *

><p>Il était une fois Cathar, la planète natale du peuple félin éponyme, conquérants des steppes sauvages et architectes sculptant leur habitat à même les géants de la nature. Des arbres immenses surplombant les steppes, ils firent des cités, et en célébration de leurs meilleurs chasses, ils peignirent leurs murs des exploits de leurs héros. Leur regard tourné vers le haut et la flamme de leur cœur ainsi inspirée, les enfants Cathar, les plus gracieux et fougueux de la Galaxie, firent de l'escalade de l'arbre-cité leur jeu de prédilection, faisant aussi office d'épreuve de courage et de rite de passage à l'âge adulte. Ceux qui arrivèrent au sommet, censé leur être interdit, y contemplèrent l'étendue sans fin des steppes et développèrent le désir de partir à l'aventure en dehors de l'arbre-cité.<p>

Mais parfois, les enfants voient quelque chose de différent. Le jeune Kite leva plutôt les yeux vers le ciel, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, regardant au-delà de la lune, au-delà même du soleil. Il resta là toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que l'astre se couche, et admira les étoiles. Des années plus tard, c'est sous ce même ciel étoilé qu'il se maria avec sa partenaire en affaires, au sommet de son succès en tant que fondateur et président d'une société d'import fournissant Cathar avec de nombreux produits et technologies d'autres mondes. Ce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie, affirma-t-il jusqu'au jour où naquit sa fille, un bébé turbulent mais que l'on prédisait déjà comme ayant hérité de la beauté majestueuse de sa mère. Elle fut nommée d'après l'Etoile-Reine, l'astre le plus brillant du ciel nocturne de Cathar.

Mais à la tristesse de son père, la petite Reina ne montra que peu d'intérêt pour les arts du commerce en grandissant, ses yeux étant plutôt baissés vers les mystères de la terre, comme nombre de ses semblables. Durant l'une de ses propres escalades de l'arbre-cité, elle tendit la main à une autre enfant qui éprouvait des difficultés à monter, et ensembles elles atteignirent le sommet pour la première fois. Le soleil d'été brillait fort ce jour-là et elles étaient trempés de sueur au terme de leurs efforts, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se réjouir et de se féliciter l'une l'autre avec grand bruit.

Quand leur excitation redescendit, Reina prit enfin le temps de regarder sa camarade de plus près et de lui demander son nom, seulement elle faillit ne pas entendre la réponse, « Nazrin », car elle eût le souffle coupé en remarquant comment le poil blond et brillant de cette dernière la faisait ressembler à un être pure et surnaturel dont Reina avait entendu parler de la bouche des pilotes travaillant pour son père, mais qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé nommer à voix haute de peur de paraître ridicule. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que sa propre crinière aux teintes sombres et aux mèches désordonnées laissa une impression toute aussi forte sur Nazrin, qui arriva à peine à prononcer son propre nom sans balbutier. Plusieurs secondes de silence flottèrent entre les deux jeunes filles, avant qu'elles ne se regardent enfin dans les yeux, rougissantes et essayant de contenir des rires nerveux. Elles oublièrent complètement le monde qui les entourait, trop préoccupées qu'elles étaient l'une par l'autre. Leur fatigue même sembla s'évanouir, car quand on les retrouva, elles dansaient toutes les deux et riaient sans fin sur le son d'une aubade que l'holocom de Reina faisait résonner jusqu'au travers des étages supérieurs de l'arbre-cité, attirant les passants qui s'amassèrent pour les observer et les admirer à une distance respectueuse. Peu d'individus purent oublier ce tableau onirique, et nul ne s'étonna par la suite d'apprendre que les deux jeunes filles étaient devenues inséparables, alors même que leurs centres d'intérêts différaient fortement.

Nazrin avait un goût prononcé pour les produits de luxe des mondes du Noyau, et grâce à son enthousiasme, elle convainquit le père de Reina de la prendre en apprentissage. Ainsi libérée de la pression paternel, Reina put quant à elle se consacrer sans regret à sa propre passion pour la chasse. Elle fut l'un des contemporains de Marne, un jeune garçon au talent remarquable pour pister les Kiltiks, ces insectes géants rendus plus dangereux encore par leur habilité à se dissimuler sous terre et à attaquer sans prévenir. Mais le plaisir de la chasse fut de courte durée pour le jeune garçon car on réalisa bien vite que son talent pour détecter et ressentir la vie était la preuve d'une forte affinité avec la Force, et l'Ordre fut contacté. De longues discussions eurent lieu en privé avec l'émissaire Jedi, à la suite desquels vinrent le moment des adieux et le départ du garçon.

Cela dit, Marne ne se révéla pas être le plus rigide des Jedi, et après son adoubement, il revint plusieurs fois sur Cathar pour se ressourcer auprès des siens et pour purifier ses émotions au cours d'une chasse de sang. Son premier retour fut une expérience des plus étranges où il redécouvrit les lieux de son enfance lui paraissant plus petit que de souvenir et ré-appris à connaître ses amis, devenus des adultes comme lui et pour certains ayant déjà fondé une famille. En particulier, il ne put contenir son étonnement quand Reina vint l'accueillir avec un bébé aux bras et une bague au doigt.

« C'est ma petite fille, lui dit-elle, Nrin »

Elle ajouta, « C'est Nazrin qui a choisi son nom, elle voulait quelque chose avec des consonances anciennes. C'est notre petite princesse ! » Ria-t-elle.

C'est finalement en rentrant chez lui que Marne comprit à quel point la Galaxie pouvait être pleine de surprises.

* * *

><p>Le mot « fougueux » appliqué aux enfants Cathar prit une toute nouvelle signification dans le vocabulaire de l'arbre-cité avec la croissance de Nrin et son intégration au sein des jeunes. Les gens eurent du mal à croire qu'il s'agissait de la même enfant que ses mères qualifiaient de « pot-de-colle affectif ». En Nrin, ils virent une véritable sauvageonne, qui ne tardait jamais à se retrouver impliquée dans des disputes avec les autres enfants, et qui entreprit seule l'escalade de l'arbre-cité à un âge plus jeune que tout autre individu avant elle. Elle ne tarda pas non plus à atteindre le sommet, et elle y retourna de nombreuses fois, ce qui lui valut une réputation de frimeuse en plus du caractère solitaire qu'on lui attribuait.<p>

Mais ce que Nrin aimait véritablement avec le sommet, c'était sa sérénité. Les insectes et petits mammifères qui vivaient dans les branches, ainsi que les oiseaux planant en cercle autour de l'arbre, donnaient un sentiment de vie à ce lieu sans pour autant assaillir ses sens du chaos des émotions des êtres sensibles. En ce lieu, elle pouvait oublier sa propre incompréhension du monde qui l'entourait, la propension auto-destructrice de son peuple à se faire du mal les uns les autres. Nrin ne se considérait pas comme une personne gentille ou ayant particulièrement l'intérêt des autres à cœur, mais elle éprouvait de grandes difficultés à détourner les yeux des malheurs ou douleurs des autres. Quand un autre enfant se faisait bruyamment sermonner en sa présence, elle avait l'impression d'être la cible du sermon elle aussi et d'avoir commis une faute. Quand un enfant en blessait un autre avec ses griffes, elle sentait elle aussi la douleur vive de la coupure.

Ce n'était pas un phénomène nouveau. Ses mères plus que quiconque était de véritables livres ouverts pour Nrin, mais aucune dispute au sein de la famille ne durait bien longtemps et nul n'avait de malice pour les autres, bien au contraire. Mais les individus en dehors de sa famille étaient différents. Certains enfants se détestaient, et d'autres faisaient du mal à leur prochain sans même une bonne raison. Même les adultes n'avaient pas toujours les meilleurs des intentions et étaient prompts à la condescendance envers les enfants. Nrin fut déçue plus que tout par leur tendance à se désintéresser des causes exactes des soucis des jeunes et les subtilités de leurs sensibilités, préférant appliquer les règles sans réfléchir et faire taire les plaintes plutôt que d'en résoudre les sources.

Donc Nrin s'isola. Elle devint une « enfant à problèmes », comme vous aimiez les appeler dans votre République civilisé. En dehors de la chaleur de son foyer, elle fit l'école buissonnière et chercha refuge au sommet de l'arbre-cité, pour seulement rentrer le soir la fourrure en bataille. Quand d'autres enfants commencèrent à atteindre le sommet eux-aussi, elle les repoussa et les découragea de revenir. Quitte à se blesser elle-même, elle fit tout préserver ce qu'elle considérait comme son havre de paix personnel. Mais cette prise de territoire arbitraire cessa quand Nrin fut visitée par un individu qu'elle ne pouvait pas repousser pour de nombreuses raisons : sa propre mère, Reina.

S'il y a bien un sentiment que Nrin arrivait à partager avec les autres, c'était l'admiration pour Reina. Sa mère était grande et bien en chair tout en étant musclée, et correspondait ainsi de près à l'archétype du physique considéré comme parfait par les Cathar. Sa beauté n'était que renforcée encore par son poil sombre et ses traits fins, et bien qu'elle l'aimait de tout son cœur, Nrin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir petite à côté d'elle. Littéralement parlant, Nrin était plutôt petite pour son âge, en plus d'être maigrichonne, et la coloration rousse de sa fourrure était elle aussi rare mais nullement considérée comme étant 'majestueuse' à l'instar de sa mère.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici ! Lança Reina joyeusement en s'approchant d'un pas détendu de l'alcôve qui servait d'abri de fortune à Nrin. Il ne fait pas très chaud par contre, l'hiver approche. Tu n'as pas trop froid ? »

Quelque peu surprise par la banalité de cette ouverture de conversation alors que Nrin s'attendait à être sermonnée, elle ne répondit qu'avec un vague « ça va. » Sa mère semblait aussi enjouée que d'habitude, une raison de plus qui lui valait l'appréciation des gens, et cela ne fit que rappeler à Nrin son sentiment d'amertume.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? » Demanda Reina en désignant l'abri d'une main et en rabattant certaines de ses mèches de l'autre, car le vent soufflait fort au sommet et ébouriffait rapidement ses cheveux mi-longs.

L'alcôve était étroite pour deux personnes donc Reina passa son bras autour des épaules de Nrin en s'asseyant et se serra contre elle. « Ta mère prend tellement de soin à te coiffer, c'est dommage de ruiner ta chevelure comme ça. » Elle réarrangea un peu les mèches de sa fille, naturellement ondulées comme celles de Nazrin, et les débarrassa des petits morceaux d'écorces et de branches qui y étaient emmêlés.

En contact physique avec sa mère, Nrin pouvait ressentir ses émotions comme si elles étaient les siennes, un méli-mélo d'inquiétude et d'amour, et percevait même ses sensations physiques, des battements de son cœur encore empressés jusqu'à la fatigue de ses muscles après l'effort de l'escalade. Une autre personne aurait pu croire que Reina était indifférente, mais Nrin percevait la vérité comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres pensées, et elle se sentit coupable d'avoir inquiéter sa famille et d'avoir poussé sa mère à venir la chercher jusqu'ici. « Je suis désolée... » marmonna-t-elle, le cœur lourd du poids de ses propres sentiments et de ceux des autres. Elle voulut s'expliquer, mais ne trouva pas les mots. Comment présenter avec des paroles sa capacité à comprendre sans communication, et semble-t-il étrangère à tout le monde sauf elle ?

Voyant sa fille s'agiter à force de chercher une réponse, Reina lui sourit tendrement et lui caressa la tête. « Allez, ne te fais pas un sang d'encre. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu peux le faire quand tu veux et quand tu le sens. Par contre... demain je prends un congé et tu viens chasser avec moi, pour le plaisir. Ça te fera du bien de te changer les idées, je pense. » Surprise par la proposition, Nrin leva ses grands yeux bleus vers sa mère, la regardant enfin en face. « Allez, viens, lui dit-elle en se levant et en lui prenant la main. Ta mère nous attend et c'est moi qui cuisine ce soir. Je vais faire ton plat préféré : de la soupe aux choux. » Bien qu'étouffé par un soupir sarcastique, le rire de Nrin leur mit du baume au cœur à toutes les deux.

* * *

><p>Bien que la tradition Cathar préfère qu'ils chassent à leurs simples griffes et crocs, l'aspect pratique des fusils laser à longue portée fut rapidement adopté par la plupart des arbres-cités quand la galaxisation du commerce interplanétaire toucha leur planète. Reina possédait son propre modèle de fusil de chasse, importé d'un célèbre constructeur Coruscanti, avec un design imposant et laqué qui se distinguait des fusils habituellement utilisés par les Cathar, à la forme plus artisanale et souvent modifiés de leur propres mains pour un confort d'utilisation plus adapté à leur morphologie. La rumeur voulait qu'à pleine puissance, le fusil de Reina soit assez puissant pour percer la carapace des plus gros Kiltiks et atteindre leurs organes vitaux d'un seul tir, mais ce n'est pas ce genre de gibier qu'elle entreprit de traquer avec sa fille.<p>

Les rats cornus, des mammifères de taille moyenne et plus enclins à la fuite qu'à la contre-offensive en cas de danger, furent une cible plus appropriée pour une initiation. Le seul risque tangible était de voir la bête s'enfuir et se cacher à toute vitesse dans les fourrés en cas de tir raté. Reina connaissait les régions environnant leur arbre-cité sur le bout des doigts, et elle amena Nrin en haut d'une colline qui surplombait les étendues plates des steppes et offrait un champ vision dégagé sur l'horizon interminable.

Reina installa son impressionnant fusil sur un lopin de terre suffisamment plat, le positionnant de manière à ce que le sol absorbe la majorité du poids mais nécessitant alors de se mettre à plat ventre pour l'utiliser. Elle invita Nrin à se mettre en place derrière la crosse, tout en la rassurant sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de danger et qu'elle allait lui expliquer étape par étape. Nrin était partagée entre sa curiosité pour l'arme et son anxiété à l'idée de l'utiliser pour tuer. Son empathie ne s'arrêtait pas aux êtres doués de conscience, bien que les sensations des animaux étaient beaucoup moins intrusives sur son esprit. Elle savait d'expérience qu'une douleur vive lui serait retransmise avec force, et même une mort instantané avait son effet. Malgré tout, elle se laissa guider par sa mère, prit en main la poignée de l'engin dont elle pouvait sentir la masse imposante, régla le levier déterminant la puissance du tir et le verrouilla à un niveau faible mais suffisant, regarda à travers la lunette pour chercher le groupe de rats que Reina avait repéré avec ses jumelles, déverrouilla la sécurité, visa la plus grosse créature, inspira, expira, mit son doigt sur la gâchette qui était plus résistante qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé, s'aida de son majeur et poussa avec deux doigts.

Malgré ses couvre-oreilles, la détonation du laser perça les tympans de Nrin et elle ferma les yeux en grimaçant par réflexe. Tu dois sûrement savoir que les Cathars ont une ouïe beaucoup plus fine que celle des humains ? Le bruit d'un simple tir de blaster ne t'impressionne sûrement pas beaucoup, mais il n'en ait pas de même pour tous. Qui plus est, les blasters n'étaient aussi sophistiqués à l'époque, avant la guerre et les innovations d'un nouveau millénaire. Mais j'en reviens à l'histoire, à Nrin qui, ainsi distraite, ne réalisa pas immédiatement quel fut le résultat de son premier tir. Comme elle ne ressentit aucun choc, elle partit du principe qu'elle avait raté sa cible, mais Reina s'exclama de joie avec une émotion sincère et la félicita en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Irritée par ce conflit entre ses perceptions, Nrin emprunta les jumelles pour examiner la zone de chasse. Au premier coup d'oeil, elle ne vit rien, tous les rats avaient l'air d'avoir déguerpi en quatrième vitesse. Mais elle ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise en découvrant finalement le corps retourné d'un des rats cornus, balafré par une large trace de brûlure noircie. « Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !» Insista sa mère alors que Nrin ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de l'animal mort. L'animal était mort mais elle n'avait pourtant rien ressenti. C'était comme si elle avait tiré sur un caillou.

La chasse continua, tout comme les expérimentations de Nrin avec la portée de son empathie, qu'elle réalisa être soumise à certaines restrictions, à commencer par la simple distance physique. Nrin se sentait bête de ne pas l'avoir réalisé plus tôt, mais à sa décharge, elle avait toujours vécu dans l'arbre-cité, grouillant de vie jusque dans ses murs, et il lui aurait fallu submerger ses sens et sa conscience pour trouver les limites de ses perceptions. Nrin aurait qualifié un tel acte d'auto-destructeur, et bien logiquement son réflexe naturel avait toujours été de retenir son empathie autant que possible pour éviter de s'épuiser mentalement avant même le repas de midi.

Mais dehors dans les steppes, les formes de vie étaient beaucoup plus dispersées et n'étaient pas douées de conscience, ce qui représentait un fardeau beaucoup plus léger sur les sens de Nrin. Elle ressentit un bien-être libérateur à l'idée d'être capable d'attaquer un être-vivant et d'en ressentir au pire des cas un picotement. Sa mère avait voulu l'initier au tir et à la chasse pour essayer de lui apprendre à se concentrer, car ses instituteurs lui avaient rapporté que Nrin avait un déficit de l'attention, et ce plan fonctionna mais d'une manière qu'elle n'avait pas envisagée. Elle fut ravi de voir sa fille prendre goût à la chasse et rapidement faire des progrès grâce à son zèle. « Elle tient ça de sa mère, elle a la chasse dans le sang, » plaisanta Nazrin quand Reina lui raconta leur dernière randonnée en date. Grâce à l'apaisement que lui apportait ces excursions, Nrin devint une enfant plus souriante et moins nerveuse. Elle prit confiance en elle et se montra plus attentive en classe. Son intérêt pour la chasse devint une passion sincère et la rendit même quelque peu populaire auprès des autres enfants. Il y eu beaucoup moins de disputes et Nrin s'intégra mieux avec les autres, bien qu'elle se gardait le droit de s'isoler quand elle s'en sentait le besoin, ce qui pouvait encore arriver de temps en temps.

L'histoire de Nrin aurait pu continuer ainsi et être le simple récit d'une enfant un peu différente apprenant à vivre une vie banale. Elle aurait grandie pour devenir une adolescente sublime et un bon parti, attirant le regard de nombreux garçons et de plusieurs filles, qu'elle aurait tous et toutes rejetés au profit d'une camaraderie ayant plus de sens et de valeur à ses yeux. Elle aurait continué à apprendre par elle-même à gérer son empathie, en s'aidant notamment de ce qui la différenciait des autres, comme ces sentiments romantiques et ce désir physique qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre et à imiter malgré tous ses efforts. Elle serait resté toute sa vie sur Cathar, vieille fille ignorée par la guerre, et malgré ses mérites en tant que doyenne de la communauté des chasseurs, aucune de ses aventures n'aurait été peintes sur les murs de son arbre-cité. Malgré tout, elle aurait trouvé satisfaction et sérénité avec le simple plaisir de la chasse et en la compagnie d'amis et camarades la respectant telle qu'elle était.

Mais si la Force guide nos pas, alors elle devait avoir d'autres projets pour Nrin, car elle lui envoya un émissaire du destin. Marne revint sur Cathar.

* * *

><p>Désormais trentenaire et adoubé depuis une décennie standard, Marne s'était forgé une réputation de sabreur hors-paire et de Gardien au courage exemplaire. Le récit de ses exploits faisait le tour des arbres-cités de Cathar à chaque fois que la nouvelle atteignait leur planète, et plusieurs peintres s'organisaient déjà dans le projet d'immortaliser ses haut-faits sur les murs de son arbre-cité natal. Même au sein de l'Ordre, nul ne doutait qu'il serait un jour promut maître Jedi, et sûrement plus tôt que tard.<p>

Nrin avait maintes fois entendu parler de Marne, qui plus est de la bouche de sa mère qui l'avait connu durant ses jeunes années. Selon elle, Nrin avait déjà rencontré Marne alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'un bébé, mais cette dernière n'avait aucun souvenir de cela et elle voulait le rencontrer « pour de vrai ». Un vœu qui se réalisa moins d'une année après son initiation à la chasse.

L'ambiance au sein de l'arbre-cité devint presque festive lorsque l'annonce du retour de Marne se fit savoir et un grand nombre de gens vinrent directement se rassembler à l'avance autour du terrain d'atterrissage pour l'accueillir. Nrin insista pour se joindre à la foule mais elle était bien trop petite pour seulement voir la piste et elle refusa de monter sur les épaules de ses parents, arguant qu'elle n'était plus une petite fille et qu'elle aurait l'air ridicule. Reina rassura sa fille toute excitée et toute irritée en lui rappelant qu'elle aurait l'occasion de rencontrer Marne plus tard. Après tout, il était un ami et il passerait certainement les voir une fois qu'il en aurait terminé avec le bain de foule, les formalités d'usage avec les doyens et les retrouvailles avec sa propre famille.

Et le destin ne la fit pas mentir car Marne trouva même le temps de s'inviter à dîner chez Nazrin et Reina, qui lui présentèrent leur fille en bon et due forme. Marne était un homme aux épaules larges et au poil clair, physiquement imposant mais souriant et aimable. Il avait tout du héros qu'on le rapportait être, et il s'irradiait même de lui une énergie positive, un désir d'être bon avec tous ceux qui l'entourait. Il devint plus joyeux encore en apprenant que Nrin était passionnée par la chasse comme sa mère et le sujet domina la conversation durant la majorité de la soirée.

Nrin était particulièrement heureuse d'avoir capté l'attention de Marne, et sentant que les choses allaient dans son sens, elle tourna la conversation vers le Jedi et ses devoirs en tant que tel. Il était plus vague sur ce sujet mais Marne en profita pour expliquer que son travail était parfois très exigeant et qu'il était justement revenu sur Cathar pour purifier ses émotions lors d'une chasse de sang. Nrin n'avait jamais participé à cet exercice rituel, mais elle comprenait bien le principe de se vider l'esprit grâce à la concentration investie dans la chasse, dans une entreprise physique où l'esprit se dévoue entièrement au corps pour achever un but simple, obtenant ainsi une nouvelle perspective où le reste du monde et de la Galaxie semble disparaître pour un instant, pour seulement revenir ensuite à l'esprit avec un sentiment d'importance plus relatif.

Il y avait bien des manières de chasser et Nrin les avait apprises de sa mère au fur et à mesure de sa prise d'expérience. Chasser avec ses propres griffes comme seule arme était la méthode la plus intense, car nécessitant une prise de risques notable et l'habilité d'approcher sa cible de très près sans être détecté. Mais il y avait quelque chose que Nrin n'avait jamais testé et que Marne était réputé pour avoir fait lors de son dernier passage sur Cathar : la chasse au sabre-laser. Selon Reina, l'arme légendaire des Jedi faisait fondre les carapaces des Kiltiks comme du beurre. Par contre, elle pouvait aussi facilement endommager leur chair délicieuse et devait donc être maniée avec précaution pour ne pas ruiner la viande.

Le moment semblant approprié, Nrin posa enfin sa vraie question : « C'est vrai que vous chassez avec votre sabre-laser ? Je peux le voir ? »

Marne ouvrit la bouche avec un air surpris, pendant une seule seconde avant que le mouvement de ses lèvres ne se change finalement en un sourire. « Je comprends ta curiosité, mais il serait affreusement malpoli de ma part de dégainer une arme à table et au sein de votre foyer.

-Demain, alors ? Insista Nrin, tu me montreras durant la chasse !

-Certainement pas, intervint Reina, tu n'es pas prête pour ce genre de chasse. Marne est un Jedi, il ne va pas poursuivre du menu fretin. »

Les cinq minutes suivantes se composèrent principalement d'une intense négociation entre Reina et sa fille, tandis que Marne et Nazrin échangèrent d'autres nouvelles en attendant la fin de la dispute. Mais au final, la conversation mère-fille n'allant semble-t-il nul part, ils décidèrent de prendre les choses en main et de trancher : « tu devrais écouter ta mère, Nrin. »

La soirée se termina ainsi moins bien qu'elle n'avait commencée et Nrin alla au lit avec une humeur boudeuse. Mais comme tous les Cathar, elle ne dormit que d'une oreille et de l'autre écouta attentivement chaque bruit de la maison. Elle capta l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous que Reina et Marne se donnèrent pour la chasse, fixée au lendemain, et ne se reposa vraiment qu'après avoir entendu les pas lourds de Marne quittant l'appartement. Au petit matin, c'est le bruit de la porte d'entrée ouverte puis fermée par ses parents en sortant de la maison qui lui servit de signal pour se lever, s'habiller en vitesse et s'équiper de toutes les choses utiles pour une randonnée, en particulier un pistolet blaster de petit calibre, une paire de jumelles et des provisions pour le déjeuner. Elle écrivit un mot en vitesse où elle prétendait être sortie jouer avec des amis, et partit enfin à l'aventure. C'était un jour de congé donc elle avait quartier libre pour la journée, mais à l'intérieur de l'arbre-cité seulement. En théorie, elle n'était pas censée sortir à l'extérieur sans supervision. En pratique, il y avait mille possibilités d'évasion différentes pour une jeune fille douée en escalade.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Nrin n'eût aucun mal à rattraper ses parents avant l'heure du rendez-vous, les observant de loin avec les jumelles alors qu'elles descendaient le sentier en direction du point de repère où les attendait Marne. La filature semblait facile jusque là, et pourtant Nrin avait le cœur pressé par une forte tension. D'une manière étrange, elle ressentait une inquiétude toute particulière à l'idée de se faire prendre et d'être sermonnée par ses parents, mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'excitant dans le fait de traquer des cibles douées de consciences.

Une fois réunis, le groupe d'adultes discuta un court instant, puis Nazrin reprit la route de l'arbre-cité tandis que Marne et Reina s'engagèrent dans les terres sauvages avec une démarche énergique. La filature se poursuivit ainsi pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que que le duo arrive en vue des dunes des Kiltiks, une région à la terre meuble servant de territoire idéal aux insectes géants.

Nrin n'était encore jamais venue ici, et elle n'avait jamais chassé de Kiltik non plus, mais elle avait bien l'intention de se faire discrète. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir Marne en action, et il allait sûrement attirer l'attention de tous les Kiltiks du coin avec son sabre-laser. Elle les vit, lui et Reina, faire une pause pour déjeuner, une attitude que Nrin imita, puis le duo pénétra dans le territoire des Kiltiks. Reina ouvrait la marche, servant manifestement de guide à Marne qui surveillait attentivement les alentours. Ils avançaient plus lentement et étaient clairement moins détendus, ce qui compliquait les choses pour Nrin. Elle n'avait rien contre le fait de laisser une plus grande distance entre elle et le duo, mais elle n'avait pas envie de les perdre de vue avec toutes ces dunes.

Nrin n'avait pas le choix, elle devait prendre quelques risques. Elle s'engagea à son tour dans les dunes, se rapprochant du duo tout en se dissimulant autant que possible à leur vue, s'aidant de son sixième sens qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser pour traquer la présence de sa mère sans la voir. Ce petit tour lui demandait un effort de concentration mais faisait parfaitement l'affaire dans cette situation... du moins le pensa-t-elle jusqu'au moment où le sol se mit à trembler sous ses pieds et elle perdit l'équilibre pour se retrouver face contre terre. Elle n'eût pas le temps de se ressaisir que quelque chose d'à la fois dur et visqueux agrippa sa jambe. Elle essaya de se retourner, paniquée, et vit la tête énorme de l'insecte qui tentait de la traîner dans le trou dont il était sortie. Elle poussa un cri, gesticulant pour essayer de se libérer sans penser à se saisir de son blaster, et elle crût que son compte était bon avant qu'un éclair bleu ne traverse son champ de vision et frappe la créature, déchiquetant sa carapace et calcinant sa chair en l'espace d'un instant si court que Nrin n'eût l'impression d'entendre le son étranger qu'il produisit qu'avec un cran de retard. Encore sous le choc, elle donna un coup de pied pour libérer sa jambe de la mandibule et rampa d'une manière désordonnée pour s'écarter, avant de lentement reprendre possession de ses sens. L'odeur de la chair brûlée atteignit sa nez, et elle leva les yeux sur la cape brune de Marne, se tenant comme une statue, imposant, projetant une ombre encadrant la lueur de son sabre-laser, une lame au bleu plus intense que le ciel de canicule de Cathar.

Le cours du temps reprit à une vitesse normale lorsque Reina arriva, essoufflée et terriblement inquiète. « Tout va bien ? Tu n'as pas été blessée ? » Au cours des heures précédentes, la plus grande peur de Nrin avait été de s'attirer les foudres de sa mère, mais quand cette dernière la toucha pour la réconforter et chercher d'éventuelles blessures, la vague d'émotions qui lui fut transmise était de loin dominée par cet amour inquiet encore une fois, avec une intensité exacerbée qui faisait presque souffrir Nrin. « Je suis désolée ! » Pleura-t-elle, et sa mère la prit dans ses bras, la rassurant que tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle soit en vie.

Pendant ce temps, et ne voulant pas perturber ce moment de réconfort entre mère et fille, Marne inspecta les environs, avec ses yeux comme avec la Force, veillant bien à vérifier que le danger était écarté avant de rembobiner le câble de sa batterie et de ranger la poignée de son sabre-laser.

Une fois qu'elles se furent remises de leurs émotions, Reina commença à interroger Nrin, sa surprise de l'avoir découverte en ce lieu reprenant le dessus. Cette dernière commença à marmonner des explications sur comment elle les avait suivie, mais Marne les interrompit cette fois, avançant qu'ils pourraient en discuter plus tard mais que pour l'instant, il valait mieux avorter l'expédition et ne pas trop s'attarder dans la région. Reina voulut s'excuser pour cette situation, vu qu'il s'agissait de la chasse de sang de Marne, mais ce dernier affirma que la proie qu'il venait d'abattre ferait l'affaire. Ils allaient la dépecer vite fait puis reprendre la route de l'arbre-cité.

Marne se tourna vers Nrin, qui semblait avoir plutôt bien récupéré de son état de choc, et lui demanda en souriant si elle savait aussi dépecer, avant d'éclater rire quand celle-ci fit une grimace enfantine et lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle détestait jouer avec les entrailles des animaux. « Je vais m'en occuper moi-même alors » répondit-il joyeusement, avant que Reina ne fasse remarquer qu'il y avait un léger problème : la bête était toujours à moitié enfoncée dans le sol, une position fort peu pratique pour lui ouvrir le ventre. « Je vais arranger ça, » assura Marne.

Il éleva ses deux mains en direction de l'insecte géant et ferma les yeux. Un instant passa et la terre se mit à remuer de nouveau, plus doucement cette fois alors que la créature s'élevait lentement hors du sol, la terre se craquelant et s'écartant au fur et à mesure de l'extraction. Enfin, le corps du Kiltik se révéla pleinement, lévitant à quelques centimètres du niveau du sol, et se déplaça sur quelques mètres avant de s'écrouler sur le côté, son ventre à découvert. Nrin observa le spectacle les yeux grand ouverts, fascinée, tout comme sa mère qui assistait pour la première fois à un tel miracle. Ce dernier semblait avoir son prix cela dit, car quand Marne relâcha sa concentration, son front était couvert de sueur. N'y prêtant guère attention, il se nettoya avec la manche de sa bure et se mit au travail, découpant rapidement la viande encore indemne avec un couteau aiguisé prévu pour cela, et le gibier fut partagé entre les sac à dos de chacun, avec une quantité plus faible pour Nrin.

La tâche accomplie, il ne restait plus qu'à rentrer à la maison pour officiellement terminer la chasse. Ils discutèrent sur le chemin du retour, et après avoir écouté les explications parfois vagues de Nrin, Marne décida de confirmer ses soupçons. « Prends ma main, s'il te plaît. » Circonspecte, Nrin obéit et posa sa main sur la paume tendue de Marne. « Maintenant, regarde par là. » fit-il en pointant du doigt dans l'autre direction. Nrin tourna la tête, cherchant ce qu'elle était censée voir, et c'est à ce moment-là, tandis qu'elle ne regardait pas Marne, que ce dernier rapprocha sa main libre de son visage et mordit l'un de ses doigts. Nrin sursauta et rompit le contact physique, se tenant la main comme si elle avait été piqué par un gros moustique, ce qu'elle pensa être le cas avant de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune piqûre.

Reina jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux à Marne, lui demandant silencieusement à quoi pouvait bien rimer ce manège. « Reina, lui répondit honnêtement Marne, ta fille est sensible à la Force. »

* * *

><p>De longues discussions eurent lieu dans les jours qui suivirent, et Reina se demanda si c'est à ça qu'avait ressemblé les quelques jours au sein de sa famille qui avaient précédés le propre départ de Marne pour l'Ordre quand il était enfant.<p>

Reina aurait voulu dire non, et Nazrin était du même sentiment. Comment Marne pouvait-il seulement espérer ou croire qu'elles accepteraient d'abandonner leur fille unique ? Mais il avait passé de longues heures à expliquer que Nrin devait apprendre à maîtriser son don, ne serait-ce que pour sa propre sécurité et celle de son entourage. Il avait parlé de ce mystérieux « Côté Obscur » dont les Jedi apprennent à se garder, mais aussi et surtout de l'habilité particulière de Nrin à forger des « liens de Force » avec son entourage. Ces liens, disait-il, se forgeaient habituellement de manière unique entre deux individus sensibles à la Force, mais l'étrange sensibilité de Nrin semblait fonctionner comme un récepteur à sens unique pour tous ceux qui l'entouraient. Recevoir l'enseignement de l'Ordre était une nécessité pour elle, car sa vie avait de grandes chances de devenir un calvaire permanent autrement, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Plus tard, elles en parlèrent avec Nrin elle-même, qui s'était montrée étrangement silencieuse jusque là. Elle admirait Marne, et tous les enfants rêvaient d'être des héros de la Galaxie, mais maintenant que cette possibilité était devenue une réalité, elle devait sûrement se sentir dépassée. Quand la question lui fut posée directement, elle prit le temps de réfléchir un long moment, clairement hésitante, avant de finalement expliquer : « Je veux... apprendre. Je veux être en paix dans ma propre tête... »

Reina s'en voulut, elle s'en voulut de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt les problèmes dont souffrait sa fille, de ne pas avoir pu véritablement l'aider, d'une manière ou une autre. Marne avait raison, sa fille vivait un calvaire, depuis toujours, et Reina avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour elle. Même si cela devait lui briser le cœur de la laisser partir, cela ne valait-il pas mieux pour elle ? Reina avait échoué, et les Jedi eux sauraient sûrement aider Nrin.

« Mais... reprit Nrin avec une voix chevrotante, je ne veux pas partir... Je ne veux pas quitter tout le monde, je ne veux pas quitter la maison ! » Quand les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues rondes, nulle force mystique ne fut nécessaire pour que Reina et Nazrin pleurent à l'unisson avec leur fille et s'empressent de la prendre dans leurs bras, leur cœurs aussi lourds que le sien.

* * *

><p>Le jour où Marne repartit, flanqué de la jeune fille, ses beaux yeux bleus rougies par les larmes alors qu'elle faisait des signes de la main à sa famille, criant pour leur promettre encore et encore de devenir une grande Jedi et de revenir les voir dès qu'elle le pourrait, il se demanda si la Force avait pré-destiné cette rencontre. Il regarda cette jeune fille, qui serait séparée des siens pour des années, pour toujours si l'on suivait strictement le protocole des Jedi, et il se demanda si cette cruauté était bien nécessaire. Pour la première fois, il douta. Il prit un instant dans le secret de ses pensées intimes pour remettre en question les préceptes qui lui avaient été enseignés. N'y avait-il pas d'autre moyen ? D'autres méthodes possibles ? Dans un acte de désespoir, Reina avait tenté de suggérer que Nrin pourrait très bien recevoir son enseignement sur Cathar, mais nul Jedi ne pouvait se permettre de rester sur cette planète pendant une longue période de temps alors que le devoir les appelait ailleurs.<p>

Marne ne trouva pas d'autre moyen. Alors il repoussa ses doutes, les jugeant n'être que des pensées parasites dont il ferait mieux de se débarrasser, et se jura de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Nrin soit formée et devienne la Jedi exemplaire qu'elle avait promit de devenir. Il décida de croire en la Force.


End file.
